Knights of the Living Dead
' Knights of the Living Dead' is the eighth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Did someone say 'arms and armor'? As in, suit of armor? In a haunted armory? Pull up a seat, this could be an interesting knight, er, night for the Ghost Hunters. John Higgins was a collector who had pieces of armor from feudal Europe, ancient Greece and Rome and Japan. Since he died and his collection was turned into a museum, many strange happenings have surrounded the artifacts. The museum workers want to know- and now the viewers want to know- are the hauntings related to Mr. Higgins, or the souls of those who died within these pieces of armor. Odds are good they're dealing with residual haunts at the gallery. Claims are: black shadows, full body apparitions, various types of music playing, people being touched and of course the banging and clanking one would expect in a haunted armory. Steve Gonzales is out sick, but Maddie the dog and Britt are on hand to help out. Tango has the head technician job for the night. It takes about 20 seconds into the investigation before Grant and Jay are wearing armored helmets in the quest galleries. They chase some noises but can't determine a source, but then they find this old chain on a stockade, just moving on its own! Why? The chain is also ice cold, while the rest of the chains were room temperature. Mysterious! Amy and Adam chase some noises but find nothing, while Tango and Britt tinker with some fun weapons in the Great Hall. They hear a noise, but that's the radiator. But then they hear ANOTHER noise that is NOT the radiator. Footsteps? Hard sole shoe style footsteps. In the gift shop Amy and Adam beckon the shadow figure and hear footsteps above them in Higgin's office. They throw a geophone on the floor to pick up any further footsteps. Tango and Britt work in the educational office, and try to find a source of music for all the speakers. So they put on a CD of choir music to freak out Amy and Adam. Maddie the dog leads the way up to the balcony, but then quickly runs to the great hall on the scent of something. She's really worked up about this mysterious occurrence, and the guys hear noises like someone is walking right up to them. Now it's time to test out the rattling noises that people hear on the second floor. Britt and Tango open and close doors to make a vacuum effect and create that noise. Jackpot! It's the super-slow-moving door that causes the rattle. In the Great Hall Amy and Adam hear armor squeaking and then a voice calling out to them! Is that voice mocking Amy? A little fencing match in the dark between Britt and Tango is sure to get the ghosts riled up, right? Well, at least it was fun for the guys. Evidence presents footsteps on a recording and a possible paranormal voice turns out to just be Britt. The big result is that the geophone in Higgins' office caught clear evidence of footsteps running up the stairs. Overall, the team did a lot of debunking. But there were enough interesting personal experiences to leave everyone scratching their heads. Residual haunt or intelligent, there's some kind of activity going on in the Armory. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes